


Team Awesome (And Sonny)

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bi Clay, Child Neglect, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack turned Serious, Emotional Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Group chat, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jason is done, Physical Abuse, Protective Team, Team as Family, ash spenser - Freeform, author has no clue what they are doing, bisexual clay, brock is an angel, dad jason hayes, he needs his own warning, mom ray perry, tw language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: -Clay Spenser created a group chat-Clay Spenser changed his name to *finger guns*-*finger guns* added Sonny Quinn to the group-*finger guns* changed Sonny Quinn’s name to bastard-*finger guns* added Ray Perry to the group chat.-*finger guns* changed Ray Perry’s name to mom-*finger guns* added Trent Sawyer to the group chat-*finger guns* changed Trent Sawyer’s name to *Incoherent Screeching*-*finger guns* added Brock Reynolds to the chat-*finger guns* changed Brock Reynolds name to pure angel.-*finger guns* added Jason Hayes to the group chat- *finger guns* changed Jason Hayes name to dad.ORClay creates a group chat
Relationships: Brock Reynolds & Clay Spenser, Jason Hayes & Clay Spenser, Jason Hayes & Ray Perry, Lisa Davis/Sonny Quinn, Naima Perry/Ray Perry, Sonny Quinn & Clay Spenser
Comments: 78
Kudos: 266





	1. Hell Begins

- Clay Spenser created a group chat

-Clay Spenser changed his name to  *finger guns*

- *finger guns* added  Sonny Quinn to the group

- *finger guns* changed  Sonny Quinn’s name to  bastard

- *finger guns* added  Ray Perry  to the group chat.

- *finger guns* changed  Ray Perry’s  name to  mom

- *finger guns*  added  Trent Sawyer  to the group chat

- *finger guns* changed  Trent Sawyer’s  name to *Incoherent Screeching*

- *finger guns* added  Brock Reynolds to the chat

- *finger guns* changed  Brock Reynolds  name to  pure angel .

- *finger guns* added  Jason Hayes to the group chat

\-  *finger guns*  changed  Jason Hayes name to  dad .

Dad: What

Dad: The

Dad: HELL?!?!

Dad: Clay I swear you better have a good explanation to this.

Bastard:  Honestly go fuck yourself Spenser.

Pure Angel: Wait ... who is everybody? 

*Incoherent Screeching*: Read up above Brock but I think a head count would be a good idea. I’m Trent.

Bastard: Sonny

Mom: Ray

*finger guns*: I’m the reason we’re here! :)

Dad: Clay

*finger guns*: *mockingly* Jason

Mom: Did

Mom: Did you just type out mockingly before you said Jason’s name?!?

*finger guns*: I didn’t say his name though mama I typed it out

Pure Angel: . . . .

Pure Angel: Did you just call Ray mama?

*finger guns*: That I did baby brother

Pure Angel: I’m at least five years older than you

*finger guns*: No

*finger guns*: No 

*finger guns*: No your not

Pure Angel: T_T

Bastard: Why are we here anyway?

*finger guns*: Team Bonding!

Dad: You can’t see me but I’m pinching the bridge of my nose.

Dad: Your killing me Clay.

*finger guns*: your just mad you didn’t come up with it first

*Incoherent Screeching*:  What are you three? 

*finger guns*: Yeah

*finger guns*:  23 that is

*finger guns*:  How do you all keep forgetting that?

Pure Angel: It’s b/c you look older with that beard

Dad: I’m painfully aware of it at all times

Dad: Clay’s age aside.

Dad: Clay change Sonny’s name

*finger guns*: Why I think it suits him nicely.

Dad: Clay . . .

*finger guns*: Okay okay yeesh! 

-*finger guns* changed  Bastard’s name to  Dickwad

Dad: CLAYTON!

*finger guns*: OKAY OKAY! Yeesh

-*finger guns* changed  Dickwads name to  Mr.Lisa Davis

Dad: . . .

Dad: You know what?

Dad: It’s fine

*Incoherent Screeching*: Is it really though? 

Dad: Trent 

*Incoherent Screeching*: Eep

Mom: Stop scaring the kids Jase

Dad: Stop feeding into this Ray!!

Mom: Let me think about it

Mom: . . .

Mom: No

Dad: *growl* Ray!

Mr. Lisa Davis: OMG Jason’s doing it now

Dad: Your grounded Sonny

Mr. Lisa Davis: But daaaad

Dad: I’m leaving

* Dad has left the group chat*

*Incoherent Screeching*:  Oh no you don’t. If I got to suffer through this so do you.

-*Incoherent Screeching*  added  Dad  to the chat 

Dad:  Damnit!

*Finger Guns*:  There are little ears her Jason!

Dad:  Several things

Dad:  Who?!?!

Dad:  We’ve all heard worse so it doesn’t matter

*Finger Guns*:  Brock

Pure Angel:  I don’t know if I should be offended or touched? 

*Incoherent Screeching*:  Both sounds like a good idea.

Mom:  It’s three. Naima is getting pissed it’s time for everybody to head to bed.

*Finger Guns*:  *huff* fine. Night losers! 

Mr.Lisa Davis:  Your the loser

Mr.Lisa Davis:  but

Mr.Lisa Davis:  Night ya’ll

Dad:  Finally

* Finger Guns*:  Ya’ll 

Mr.Lisa David:  Literally fight me bitch!

*Finger Guns*:  Nah I don’t hit girls

Mom:  Boys

*Incoherent Screeching*:  In which Clay and Ray prove they are literally children

*Incoherent Screeching*:  Anyway

*Incoherent Screeching*:  Night. See you all tomorrow 

Pure Angel:  Like everybody else. Cerberus and I say night.

*Finger Guns*:  PUPPY! 


	2. Sonny Discover Meme’s also Sonny and Clay are little shits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case those memes don’t show up. It’s discovering memes that short Keanu Reeves thing and Pikachu.
> 
> I don’t own anything

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** WAS NOBODY GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT MEMES?!?!

**Mr.Lisa Davis: **

***Incoherent Screeching*: ** Absolutely no one telling him about you know what 

**Pure Angel: ** Agreed 

***Finger Guns*: ** I think it would be hilarious 

***Incoherent Screeching*: ** It would be the exact opposite of hilarious.

**Mom: ** To be fair Sonny hasn’t done the three am text yet.

***Finger Guns*: ** OwO

**Dad: ** No

**Dad: ** Absolutely not

**Dad: ** Stop it 

***Finger Guns*: ** eWe

**Dad: ** Seriously stop it I’m in a parent teacher meeting

***Finger Guns*: ** Quick! Spam Hason!

**Pure Angel: ** A

**Pure Angel: ** B

**Pure Angel:** C

**Pure Angel:** D

**Pure Angel:** E

**Pure Angel:** F

**Pure Angel:** G

**Pure Angel:** H

**Pure Angel:** I

**Pure Angel:** J

**Pure Angel:** K

**Pure Angel:** L

**Pure Angel:** M

**Pure Angel:** N

**Pure Angel:** O

**Pure Angel:** P

**Pure Angel:** Q

**Pure Angel:** R

**Pure Angel:** S

**Pure Angel:** T

**Pure Angel:** U

**Pure Angel:** V

**Pure Angel:** W

**Pure Angel:** X

**Pure Angel:** Y

**Pure Angel:** Z

**Dad: ** I’ve never been so disappointed in my entire life than the way I am now

**Dad: ** I expected better from you Brock

***Incoherent Screeching*: ** Blame Clay

**Dad: ** Oh I am. I’m going to kill him.

***Incoherent Screeching*: ** Please I want to do it

**Mr.Lisa Davis:**

***Incoherent Screeching*: ** What the actual fuck Sonny?!?

**Dad: ** Took the words right out of my mouth

**Mom: ** I just wanted to have a nice team bonding experience. Just once is that too much to ask?

**Pure Angel: ** With us?

**Pure Angel: ** Absolutely 

**Mom: ** I’m painfully aware of it

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** Now that I have everybody's attention.

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** If anybody has dibs of killing Clay it’s me.

**Dad: ** As if

**Mom: ** Your both wrong 

**Dad: ** ?

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** :p

***Incoherent Screeching: ** Please enlighten us Ray

**Mom: ** Blackburn or Adam get first shots?

**Dad: ** Well

**Dad: ** You aren’t wrong

***Finger Guns*: ** It’s settled then

***Finger Guns*: ** All of you can kill me

**Dad: ** That

**Dad: ** I don’t think your head is screwed on straight

**Dad: ** You can only kill somebody once. 

***Incoherent Screeching*: ** That’s literally the maximum amount of time you can kill someone.

***Finger Guns*: ** You don’t know that 

**Pure Angel: ** *snort* Sure

**Pure Angel: ** If your Duncan Macleod

***Finger Guns*: ** Who?

**Mr.Lisa Davis: **

**Dad: ** You mean to tell me you don’t know anything about Highlander

***Finger Guns*: ** I lived a very sheltered life

***Finger Guns*: ** Cause Ash Spenser was a POS

**Dad: ** Incredible disappointed but not surprised

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** Well I just can’t sit and let this travesty occur.

**Mom: ** Sonny do you realize how long it will take to watch all the Highlander movies and series in their entirety is going to take? 

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** It will be worth it

**Pure Angel: ** Oh movie night, I want to come!

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** Anybody besides Brock wants to come over to my place?

**Pure Angel: ** I’ll bring Cerberus! 

***Incoherent Screeching*: ** Sure why the hell not?

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** This way we can educate each other.

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** Now what’s this thing that’s going to be awesome when I find out.

**Dad: ** Brock

**Dad: ** Trent

**Dad: ** Clay

**Dad: ** If Sonny finds out about the you know what I'll have you running hills until you puke 

**Dad: ** And this is an all or nothing thing

**Dad: ** Are we understood?

***Incoherent Screeching*: ** Understood  ***Incoherent Screeching*: ** Clay I’m killing you if this happens

***Finger Guns*: ** Meh

***Incoherent Screeching*: ** Clay

***Finger Guns*: ** Okay! Fine yeesh

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** Your no fun 

***Finger Guns*: ** Well sense Trent scares me sorry Sonny not happening

***Finger Guns*: ** Or

**Mom: ** I don’t like that or

***Finger Guns*: ** Sonny search up ‘gifs’

***Finger Guns*: ** You’ll thank me later 

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** OwO

**Pure Angel: ** Clay!

**Mom: ** Clayton! 

***Incoherent Screeching*: ** I’m going to kill you and I’m a medic so I can make it look like an accident 

**Dad: ** Clay I swear to god your running so many hills

***Finger Guns*: ** Totally worth it 


	3. Aftermath of Sonny discovering Meme and gifs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Warning before you jump in! 
> 
> Mention of Ash Spenser's child-raising skills and child neglect

**BRAVO’S COMMON SENSE**

**Lisa: **Alright does anyone know who introduced Sonny to memes and gifs?

**Lisa: **I just want to talk

**Mandy: **It was Clay

**Blackburn: **Remind me to tell Adam

**Mandy: **Why

**Blackburn: **He’s the only one who can get Clay to behave

**Blackburn: **Clay’s like a son to him and Clay see’s Adam has a father

**Mandy: **Ah, okay makes sense

**Lisa: **Alright I got to go Sonny’s trying to see who I’m texting

**The Awesome Squad (and Sonny)**

**Mr.Lisa Davis: **I would like to thank Clay for showing me the wonderful world of memes and gifs.

***Incoherent Screeching*: **I would like to also thank Clay for the numerous texts I’ve been getting at

***Incoherent Screeching*: **At

***Incoherent Screeching*: **Three

***Incoherent Screeching*: **In

***Incoherent Screeching*: **The

***Incoherent Screeching*: **MORNING!

***Finger Guns*: **You both are very welcome

***Incoherent Screeching*: **That was sarcasm Clay

***Finger Guns*: **No that wasn’t this is sarcasm

***Finger Guns*: **tHAt wAs SaRCasM cLaY

***Incoherent Screeching*: **Jason I am literally begging you let me kill the them

***Incoherent Screeching*: **I will make it look like an accident

**Dad: **Unfortunately, we need them Trent

***Incoherent Screeching*: **We can find a new three and six

**Dad: **Mhmmm

**Mom: **The answer is still no Trent nobody is killing anyone

**Pure Angel: **Besides, Cerb would be sad.

**Pure Angel: **He adores Clay

***Incoherent Screeching*: **Fine

***Incoherent Screeching*: **Only because Ray said so and it would make Cerb sad

***Incoherent Screeching*: **Though I will make your lives hell

***Finger Guns*: **It’s funny you think you can make my life hell

***Finger Guns*: **You can’t do worse than Ash Spenser

***Finger Guns*: **He left me at a liquor store for three hours once

**Dad: **A part of me wants to believe your joking but another part knows you’re not

**Mom: **How old were you?

***Finger Guns*: **Five I want to say

**Mom: **He

**Mom: **He brought

**Mom: **A

**Mom: **FIVE YEAR OLD

**Mom: **into

**Mom: **A LIQUOR STORE?!?!?!

***Finger Guns*: **I said I want to say I could be wrong

**Dad: **He still shouldn’t have done that Clay

**Mom: **Where is he at now, I just want to talk

**Mom: **Sorry Naima got a hold of my phone

**Dad: **It’s all good brother

***Finger Guns*: **Remind me to never tell you about that one Black Friday, or any stories of when I was still a baby

**Dad: **Clay

**Dad: **What are you talking about?

***Finger Guns*: **Oh! Would you look at the time I need to get going! I got a date with Stella!

**Mr.Lisa Davis: **You and Stella aren’t together anymore

***Finger Guns*: **Oh, did I say Stella?

***Finger Guns*: **I meant date

**Mr.Lisa Davis: **Oh it’s a him you don’t know him

**Mr.Lisa Davis: **I would very much like to get to know him

***Finger Guns*: **You two wouldn’t get along

**Mr.Lisa Davis: **Then how do I know he’s good for you?

***Finger Guns*:** Just going to have to trust my judgement!

**Dad: **You have shit judgement Clay

***Finger Guns*: **Bye

***Finger Guns* **has left the chat

**Pure Angel: **We aren’t dropping this are we?

***Incoherent Screeching*: **Nope

**Mom: **No

**Dad: **Absolutely not

**Mr.Lisa Davis: **Have you meet me?

**Pure Angel: **Operation figure Clay out is a go

**Dad: **We’ll work on that name

**Pure Angel: **I think its good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clay actually doesn't have a date. He just said that to get free of that
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> Yell at me on Tumblr: asheryapal
> 
> And mayhaps check out my incorrect Seal Team blog while you're at it?


	4. Adam is Interogated, BRAVO is worried about their baby, Brian is the best and Naima is a mama bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp next chapter! Also! Brian and Adam are alive. Cause I say so. Warning for Ash Spenser shit parenting leaving a five year old at a liquor store and language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Points to self*: Me no own   
*Points to you*: You no sue 
> 
> As said in the summary of the chapter warnings include Ash Spenser’s shit parenting leaving a five year old at a liquor store and language

_ * _ ** _Jason Hayes _ ** _ created a new group _

** _*Jason Hayes _ ** _ changed group name to;  _ ** _We Need To Talk About Clay_ **

** _*Jason Hayes _ ** _ added  _ ** _Brock Reynolds, Ray Perry, Eric Blackburn, Lisa Davis, Sonny Quinn, Trent Sawyer _ ** _ and _ ** _ Mandy Ellias _ ** _ to the group _

**Jason: ** We need to talk about Clay

**Blackburn: ** What did he do  _ now _ ?

**Jason: ** A lot but that’s not why we’re here.

**Jason: ** I’m worried 

**Mandy: ** To be far we are always worried about him.

**Sonny: ** This is serious

**Lisa: ** Okay, what’s going on?

**Brock: ** Well you know how Clay created that group chat? 

**Lisa: ** And then introduced Sonny to fucking memes?

**Jason: ** Yes

**Jason: ** Anyway we were all talking at Trent threatened to kill Clay

**Jason: ** Ray vetoed 

**Blackburn: ** Thank you Ray because I do not want to deal with that paperwork

**Jason: ** Anyway

**Jason: ** Trent then said he’d make Clay’s life hell 

**Brock: ** Too which he said ‘it’s funny you think you can do worse than my dad he left me in a liquor store

**Ray** : HE WAS FIVE WHO BRINGS A FIVE YEAR OLD TO A LIQUOR STORE!

**Ray: ** Sorry Naima again. 

**Jason: ** I’ll just add her to the group chat

_ * _ ** _Jason Hayes _ ** _ added  _ ** _Namia Perry _ ** _ to the group chat _

**Naima: ** I swear I’m going to kill Ash Spenser

**Blackburn: ** I knew Ash was a shit human being but I thought he’d be different to his son :/ 

**Ray: ** Then he said remind me not to tell you about anything pertaining to my childhood

**Sonny: ** Then he got spooked and left the group chat. Citing he had a date with some guy

**Jason: ** Who we weren’t allowed to meet

**Blackburn: ** I’m going to add Adam to this chat. He was around a lot during Clay childhood hopefully he can shed light onto the situation

** _Private message between Clay and Brian (who’s still alive thank you very much)_ **

**Clay: ** Bri

**Clay: ** I fucked up 

**Brian: ** What happened?

**Clay: ** They know about when Ash left me at the liquor store when I was five 

**Brian: ** Shit

**Brian: ** Do they know anything else? 

**Clay: ** Well they freaked out and I told them to remind me to never give them any stories about my childhood 

**Clay: ** What should I do?

**Brian: ** . . . .

**Brian: ** Do you want my honest opinion? 

**Clay: ** I’ll regret this but 

**Clay: ** Yes please

**Brian: ** Tell them everything

**Clay: ** Absolutely not

**Brian: ** I’m serious Clay you need to talk about this with your teammates. Even  _ I _ don’t have the full story but it clearly as affected you 

**Clay: ** No it hasn’t 

**Brian: ** That’s bullshit and you know it!

**Clay: ** Why do I even bother telling you shit anymore! 

**Brian: ** Clay please just calm down

**Brian: ** I’m sorry 

**Brian: ** but

**Brian: ** I’m worried 

**Clay: ** No, I’m sorry 

**Clay: ** I’ll…. I’ll talk to them

**Brian: ** I’m rooting for you and if you need anything I’m here

**Brian: ** Sonny says something stupid and I’ll beat him up for you

**Clay: 😂**

**Brian: ** Later

**Clay: ** Bye Brian

** _We Need To Talk About Clay_ **

** _*Eric Blackburn _ ** _ added Adam Seaver to the group chat _

**Adam: ** What has Clay done this time?

**Adam: ** And should I beat him?

**Blackburn: ** Actually this is about his childhood

**Adam: ** Oh

**Jason: ** What happened?

**Adam: ** What do you know 

**Naima: ** He took Clay to a liquor store when he was FIVE and LEFT HIM THERE!

**Ray: ** Sorry Naima is pissed about that 

**Sonny: ** And there’s (what we’re assuming) more incidents about that

**Trent: ** He told us to never ask about his childhood

**Mandy: ** What can you tell us?

**Adam: ** Nothing 

**Sonny: ** What the hell do you mean nothing?!?

**Adam: ** Exactly that Petty Officer Quinn

**Adam: ** Nothing

**Adam: ** It took years for him to open up about his childhood and I don’t even know if I have the full story 

**Adam: ** I know most of it and I can’t tell you it 

**Brock: ** Can’t or won’t? 

**Adam: ** Won’t

**Jason: ** Will this affect him working 

**Adam: ** If anything he’ll push himself more

**Adam: ** He’s a good kid. Who as a shitty father and been hurt most of his life so he hides

**Adam: ** Just let him come to you okay? 

**Jason: ** I don’t like this but

**Jason: ** Fine 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add Clay’s explanation to this about his child hood but I want to dedicate and entire chapter to that.
> 
> Also do you think I’m going to fast or are you okay with the pace I have because it was light hearted and then BAM this happened. I’m sorry this goes to show I can only write angst 
> 
> Feedback much appreciated


	5. Clay’s past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay reveals a fraction of his past.
> 
> WARNING this chapter is dark and I implore you if you’re sensitive to abuse or the near drowning of a child to stay away from this chapter. Your health is more important than this silly story okay? Please be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reiterating this
> 
> WARNING this chapter is dark and I implore you if you’re sensitive to abuse or the near drowning of a child to stay away from this chapter. Your health is more important than this silly story okay? Please be safe. 
> 
> I’m honestly not happy with this but you all deserved an update. Back to the joking next chapter

** _*Clay Spenser _ ** _ created a group chat. _

** _*Clay Spenser _ ** _ named the group  _ ** _My Past_ **

** _*Clay Spenser _ ** _ added  _ ** _Sonny Quinn, Ray Perry, Brock Renyolds, Trent Sawyer, Lisa Davis, Eric Blackburn, Mandy Ellis, Adam Seaver, _ ** _ and  _ ** _Naima Perry _ **

**Clay** ** _: _ ** hey…..

**Naima: ** How are you?

**Clay: ** Could be better and I could be worse. 

**Ray: ** That’s understandable

**Clay: ** I

**Clay: ** God this is so stupid I’m sorry

**Adam: .** What’s stupid Clay?

**Clay: ** I’m about to tell you the truth of my childhood

**Eric: ** Clay of you don’t want to do this you don’t have to.

**Jason: ** Nobodies forcing you

**Clay: ** No, it’s fine. I need to get this out in the open. Just

**Clay: ** Just

**Clay: ** Please don’t interrupt me b/c once I start and stop I don’t think I’ll be able to start up again.

**Lisa: ** Of course 

**Clay: ** Alright, alrighty. Right-o ah, here it goes 

**Clay: ** I

**Clay: ** Well you know

**Clay: ** Christ this is harder than I thought 

**Clay: ** Here goes nothing

**Clay: ** I think it’s common knowledge I grew up with my grandparents who were missionaries but I don’t think anyone knows why exactly I grew up there

**Clay: ** It started small. Minor things mostly 

**Clay: ** My father would forget me at the store or school or I’d say something he didn’t like and I’d get slapped across the face 

**Clay: ** Discipline that was all it was

**Clay: ** Just discipline but…..

**Clay: ** It got out of hand my father would be losing his mind and my mom was never really there. Drugged out of her mind

**Clay: ** It

**Clay: ** It reaches a boiling point when I was eight and it was why I was sent away.

**Clay: ** Ash was out on a mission and it had been a snow day so it was just mom and I. She,

**Clay: ** She grabbed my arm and wouldn’t stop talking to herself. Going ‘it’s fine it’s all going to be fine.’ ‘Once I deal with this Ash will be home just the two of us again.’ ‘Won’t have to deal with that bastard anymore.’ She

**Clay: ** She sat me in the tub and turned on the water. Told me to keep my clothes on I was confused but obeyed. 

**Clay: ** That’s when 

**Clay: ** She

**Clay: ** I was pushed under the water and she 

**Clay: ** She held me there 

**Clay: ** I struggled and tried to scream but water filled my lungs and

**Clay: ** I was so scared

**Clay: ** So damn scared 

**Clay: ** I don’t remember what happened after that. Just that I woke up.

**Clay: ** The next day I found out my grandparents had taken custody of me. I never saw my mom again.

**Clay: ** A few years pass and I thrive out with my grandparents

**Clay: ** Then they got sick and didn’t get better. They died and Ash Spenser suddenly had custody of me again

**Clay: ** I was 16 and it got worse Ash got so, so violent and I was always covering up bruises and finally when I was old enough I joined the military and tried to leave the past behind.

**Clay: ** With my past I get that you're all probably wondering why I joined. After all

**Clay: ** wouldn’t I want to be as far away from anything related to Ash as I could?

**Clay: ** and I get that 

**Clay: ** But

**Clay: ** This is for me and a middle finger to Ash and to prove something to people. I may be a Spenser but I am not Ash 

**Clay: ** that’s all and I.

**Clay: ** I don’t know 

**Adam: ** Why didn’t you tell anyone? 

**Clay: ** I was scared and embarrassed. I’m going to Ah, take a nap I guess this was more draining then I thought it would be. 

**Jason: ** It’s okay Clay. Go and rest and so you know

**Jason: ** Thank you first sharing with us and if you want to drop by my house anytime it’s open

**Naima: ** As is ours

**Adam: ** My door is always open 

**Clay:** . . . .

**Clay: ** thank you all

**Clay: ** for everything 

** _We Need To Talk About Clay_ **

**Adam: ** I didn’t know about his mom. I had him he’s but nothing concrete

**Naima: ** She tried you drown her own son

**Naima: ** I

**Jason: ** Not that I’m not grateful that he opened I’m just curious of why he did it. Clay as always kept to himself 

**Adam: ** He sees us as family and he trusts us and with Clay that’s a big thing

**Sonny: ** Damn straight we’re his family

**Brock: ** What do we do know

**Adam: ** Now that we all know the story I’m not sure in all honesty 

**Adam: ** I do know this though

**Adam: ** We can’t change things to drastically 

**Ray: ** He’d hate it

**Naima: ** Then we’ll start small and ingrained him in with us so he doesn’t have to be alone anymore.

**Jason: ** I could say Mikey wants to see him 

**Naima: ** and we could mention in passing about how often Jameelah talks about Uncle Clay 

**Eric: ** Good plans 

**Eric: ** Lets show Clay he’s not alone 

**Eric: ** Not anymore 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Again:
> 
> WARNING this chapter is dark and I implore you if you’re sensitive to abuse or the near drowning of a child to stay away from this chapter. Your health is more important than this silly story okay? Please be safe.


	6. Clay’s disaster and Jason’s terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for chapter: Clay’s is bisexual. Having a breakdown and the team is protective oh, and the excessive use of the word welp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Shout out to allyhop! Who gave me the idea of the team stalking Clay’s date! Hope you all like it! Also light hearted chapter. YAY
> 
> Per usual I own nothing
> 
> IMPORTANT!  
With certain issues (no comments because you’re all lovely) but this story might become for members only. It depends the way things pan out. Escpically with that unauthorized AO3 app (this might be old news but I’d much rather be safe than sorry

** _Team Awesome (And Sonny)_ **

***finger guns*: ** YA’LL

***Incoherent Screeching*: ** ?

***finger guns*: ** I AM HAVING A CRISIS 

**Dad: ** What?!?!

**Dad: ** Are you okay?! Talk to me Clay! What’s wrong?

***finger guns*: ** Why is everyone so hot

**Dad: ** . . .

**Dad: ** Are you kidding me?!?

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** I take it now would be a bad time to crack a joke.

**Dad: ** Sonny

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** That’s a hard yes

**Mom: ** So, what triggered this gay panic? 

***finger guns*: ** Brian 

**Dad: ** ?

**Dad: ** You’ve been friends for ages why now? 

***finger guns*: ** He just hnngh

***finger guns*: ** He pulled a Neil Perry! 

**Pure Angel: ** Okkkkaaay?

***Incoherent Screeching: ** Can we take a moment to acknowledge the fact that Clay’s heard about Dead Poets Society but nothing Highlander? 

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** It’s cause he’s a nerd

**Mom: ** Sonny

***Finger Guns*: ** Fuck off

***Finger Guns*: ** and don’t knock Dead Poets Society! 

**Pure Angel: ** What happened?

***Finger Guns*: ** Ohhhhh, right 

***Finger Guns*: ** So we’re sitting down talking about my childhood. Right and he grabs my hand and says I don’t have to deal with that anymore cause I have people in my corner now.

***Finger Guns*: ** To which I respond that I could take care of myself. He gives this (cute) little smile and says no. And of course I ask what do you mean no? And he just repeats no smiling at me. 

***Finger Guns*: ** Anyway moral of story. I got a huge crush on Brian now and by some miracle people actually give a damn about me. So that’s a nice first!

** _-Sonny Quinn _ ** created a new group chat.  ** _Sonny Quinn _ ** names the chat  _ Clay Protection Squad _

** _\- Sonny Quinn _ ** added  ** _Jason Hayes, Trent Sawyer, Ray Perry _ ** and  ** _Brock Reynolds _ ** to  _ Clay Protection Squad _

**Sonny: ** Men, we’re about to embark on the hardest mission of our entire careers.

**Sonny: ** Protecting Clay on this homefront from boys  _ and _ girls 

**Ray: ** Sonny

**Ray: ** No

**Ray: ** Clay can handle his love life on his own and if we did interfere he would kill us. 

**Ray: ** Besides Brian’s a nice guy. Clay’s fine

**Jason: ** No

**Ray: ** Jason

**Jason: ** No

**Jason: ** Listen Ray. I love you but you haven’t had a daughter who’s dating age yet. I went through this and boys are rarely nice. I know this because I used to be someone like that and boys can be terrible things.

**Trent: ** We all used to be in the dating pool and Brock’s still in the dating pool. He’s fine 

**Sonny: ** Exactly we used to be in the dating pool and we know what people like us are capable of.

**Ray: ** Your all being dramatic

**Jason: ** No we aren't, we're just being cautious.

**Ray: ** What’s next? 

**Trent: ** Following him on a date?

**Jason: ** . . .

**Brock: ** . . .

**Sonny: ** . . .

**Jason: ** Say, Sonny do you remember the name of that bar Clay likes to frequent? 

**Sonny: ** As a matter of fact I do 

**Jason: ** Blackburn’s always getting on us about team bonding

**Trent: ** Okay, time-out for you and timeout for you and a  _ big  _ time out for you 

**Sonny: ** Is it bad that I know the first two are directed to us and that last one was for Brock? 

**Ray: ** Yes 

**Trent: ** As I was saying

**Trent: ** Clay and Brian are currently hanging out as friends. It’s not a date

**Jason: ** Oh it’s definitely not going to be a date once we’re through it. 

**Ray: ** Jason 

**Brock: ** Well this is amusing. As anyone checked on Clay

**Trent: ** . . .

**Trent: ** SHIT

** _Team Awesome (And Sonny) _ **

***finger guns*: ** . . .

***finger guns*: ** Guuuys

***finger guns*: ** . . .

***finger guns*: ** I’m bored

***finger guns*: ** I’m going to see if I can fly by jumping off of my apartments roof 

***finger guns*: ** The roof that’s 35 meters tall Trent

***finger guns*: ** Nothing?!

***finger guns*: ** . . .

***finger guns*: ** I’m Batman

***finger guns*: ** WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!

***finger guns*: ** Still nothing

***finger guns*: ** I can say anything I want right now.

**Fifteen Minutes Later **

** _*_ ** **finger guns** ** _*: _ ** I KNOW

***finger guns*: ** Let’s see what shit I can microwave. I got old Christmas lights and I’ve had my phone for awhile. Maybe a chip bag ohh, and glass 

** _*_ ** **incoherent screeching** ** _*: _ ** Absolutely not!

**Mom: ** Clay for God’s sake!

**Dad: ** I don’t know where he gets it from 

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** Yeah who knows. 

**Pure Angel: ** Welp that was fun

**Dad: ** Do… don’t say that Brock 

**Pure Angel: ** what?

**Pure Angel: ** welp?

**Pure Angel: ** I like the word welp 

**Pure Angel: ** Welp time to call it a day

**Dad: ** My body is literally giving this adverse reaction to that word

**Dad: ** I can feel a chill crawling up my spin

***finger guns*: ** . . .

**Mom: ** Clay…..

- ***finger guns* ** changed the name of  ** _Team Awesome (And Sonny) _ ** to  ** _The Whelp Squad_ **

**Dad: ** STOP!

***finger guns*: ** Quick everybody

Change your names to something whelp related! 

**Dad: ** You all do that your running hills 

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** Going to be total worth it

** _Bravo_ **

**Blackburn: ** Will somebody please tell me why Jason’s crying tears of anger?

**Mandy: ** ? 

**Lisa: ** WTF

**Clay: ** He’s still going off because of that?

**Blackburn: ** What did you do?

**Brock: ** It’s welp

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter and now time for me to do bio work hnngh I don’t want to. Seriously thinking about just skipping this week


	7. Sonn't Texting Adventure (Where's Vick and FullMetal?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny proved how insufferable he is and Clay needs to go back to HS (Sex Ed at the very least.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I own nothing! Kudos if you can spot the Sanders Side reference! No real plot just chaos unfolding.

** _Team Awesome (And Sonny)_ **

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** If you give an apple tree apple juice, would that be cannibalism?

***Incoherent Screaming*: ** I

***Incoherent Screaming*:** I can’t do this.

** _*Incoherent Screaming* _ ** _ has left the chat _

**Dad: ** Oh no you don’t. Get back here!

**_Dad _**_added _**_*Incoherent Screaming*_** _to the chat _

***Incoherent Screaming*: ** Fuck 

***Finger Guns*: ** Absolutely 

**Pure Angel: ** I think it would kill it 

**Dad: ** Why can’t you all be normal?

***Finger Guns*: ** Normal’s boring 

**Dad: ** No it isn’t 

**Mom: ** Alrighty behave both of you

***Finger Guns*: ** He started it

**Dad: ** I swear Mikey and RJ are better behaved than you and Mikey’s twelve and RJ is literally a toddler

***Finger Guns*: ** Who’s Mikey?

**Dad: ** MY SON?!?!

**Dad: ** How 

**Dad: ** I

**Dad: ** Steam, steam out of my ears

***Finger Guns*: ** Wait so Emma’s not your child?

**Dad: ** She is

***Finger Guns*: ** So Mikey’s not your child?

**Dad: ** N

**Dad: ** NO

**Dad: ** You can have multiple children 

***Finger guns*: ** *img. Of Thor looking pensive and the caption reads Can you though?*

**Dad: ** Um yes? Ray has RJ and Jameelah 

***Finger Guns*: ** I thought he was an outlier 

***Incoherent Screeching*: ** How did you get through highschool again?

***Finger Guns*: ** The teachers wanted me the hell out of their classroom

**Dad: ** That’s fair

**Mom: ** Hey Clay I have a question?

***Finger guns*: ** Mhmm

**Mom: ** Why aren’t Vic and Fullmetal in the chat.

***Finger Guns*: ** I just thought it could be us

**Dad: ** Well if its team bonding shouldn’t Vic be here? An Fullmetal is practically an unofficial member of BRAVO

***Finger Guns*: ** Fine I don’t have Fullmetal’s number

**Dad: ** and Vick?

***Finger Guns*: ** Simple

***Finger Guns*: ** I don’t like him

**Mom: ** I see what's going on

**Pure Angel: ** ?

**Mom: ** Clay feels threatened by the new child

**Dad: ** Clay will still be the baby of the team

***Finger Guns*: ** There can only be one me

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** Why don’t you two fight to the death and whoever comes out is the ultimate child.

***Finger Guns*: ** YES

**Mom: ** NO

**Mom: ** Absolutely nobody is fighting to the death!

***Finger Guns*: ** Can’t hear you already sharpening my knifes

**Mom: ** A little help here Jason?!

**Dad: ** Clay no

***Finger Guns*: ** Clay yes

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** Clay YES

**Dad: ** I tried

**Mom: ** JASON!

**Dad: ** Clay absolutely not. You’ll run hills and you don’t want to be tried for murder and Sonny stop feeding into this.

***Finger guns*: ** …

***Finger Guns*: ** I won’t fight him

***Finger Guns*: ** Not because Jason told me no 

***Finger Guns*: ** I just don’t want to embarrass him.

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** *Sure Jan jpg.*

***Finger Guns*: ** Fuck off

An Hour Later

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** @everyone!

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** Are bug born knowing they can walk up walls or does it just happen one day and they go “YOOOOO!”

_ *Several people are typing  _

** _Dad _ ** _ has kicked  _ ** _Mr.Lisa Davis _ ** _ from the chat _

  
**Dad: ** Finally some quite!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a passing joke about Mikey. I also incorporated some incorrect Quotes from my blog. As always please comment and/or kudos. Also, should I add Vic and Fullmetal to the regular chat or just keep it with the guys or do you just want one of em?


	8. All Knowing Mandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter oof. Inspiration just didn’t strike. Hope this chapter makes up for it. Not a whole lot of chapters and I break the fourth wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even has this become? I don’t know and for that I’m sorry. This is terrible and has no plot. I just want to make ya’ll laugh

** _Team Awesome (And Sonny)_ **

***Finger Guns*: ** @everyone I have an announcement.

**Dad: ** What now Clay?

***Finger Guns*: ** send me cute animal pictures 

**Pure Angel: ** *images of several pictures of Cerberus*

***Finger Guns*: ** 💜 Brock gets me 

**Mom: ** *images of different animals who have found themselves in weird situations*

***Finger Guns*: ** Very very nice

***Finger Guns*: ** Trent? Sonny? Jason?

**Dad: ** I kicked Sonny last night and no I’m not sending you any animal pictures 

***Finger Guns*: ** 🥺

**Dad: ** No

***Finger Guns*: ** How about this? Send me pics or I’ll add Sonny again and take away admin privileges 

**Dad: ** You little shit

***Incoherent Screaming*: ** *images of kittens*

***Incoherent Screaming*: ** Jason don’t ruin this for us.

***Incoherent Screaming*: ** Send Clay pictures Jason. I am not dealing with Sonny’s BS individual and via a group chat.

***Finger Guns*: ** Oh, before I forget

***Finger Guns* ** _ changes  _ ***Incoherent Screaming* ** _ to  _ **MedICK**

**MedICK: ** ?

***Finger Guns*: ** Author was getting tired of typing out *Incoherent Screaming*

**Pure Angel: ** Whh?

**Mom: ** ???

**Dad: ** Clay don’t break the fourth wall.

***Finger Guns*: ** Fine 

***Finger Guns* ** _ has deleted five messages _

**Mom: ** That

**Mom: ** Was weird

**God(dess) ** _ has added themselves to the chat _

**God(dess): ** Re-add Sonny. He’s whining and Lisa and I are trying to have a  _ Gossip Girl  _ Marathon

**Dad: ** Mandy?

**God(dess): ** Got it in one 

**God(dess): ** Now add him

***Finger Guns*: ** Can we go over the fact that Lisa and Mandy watch  _ Gossip Girl _ ?

**God(dess): ** It’s a guilty pleasure

**God(dess): ** Like you have a leg to stand on tho 

**God(dess): ** Ever since your babysat for Ray and Naima everytime I’ve been to your house you’ve had cartoons

***Finger Guns*: ** Okay, Listen here.  _ Scooby Doo  _ is not a cartoon it’s a classic and I don’t take criticism

**Pure Angel: ** True true 

**God(dess): ** How about  _ My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic _ ?

***Finger Guns*: ** …..

***Finger Guns*: ** Why don’t you add him? 

**God(dess): ** Where’s the fun in that.

**God(dess): ** Alright I’m out. Clay add him.

***Finger Guns*: ** Sorry I’m adding Sonny back. 

**MedICK: ** Why do you watch kids shows Clay?

***Finger Guns*: ** I’m bby 

***Finger Guns*: ** That and kids shows are hypnotic.

**Mom: ** True, the other day found Naima and I watching  _ Thomas the Tank  _ while RJ was taking a nap.

**Dad: ** no comment

***Finger Guns* ** _ deleted chat history _

**Mom: ** Why Clay?

***Finger Guns*: ** One word

***Finger Guns*: ** Sonny

***Finger Guns* ** _ added  _ **Mr.Lisa Davis ** _ to the chat _

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** I live! 

**Dad: ** Have we learned our lesson?

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** Do not use the @/everyone function

**Dad: ** That and?

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** That’s all 

**MedICK: ** That’s all we’re going to get.

**Dad: ** I had to try 

**MedICK: ** Fair

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** What did I miss?

**Pure Angel: ** Clay wants animal pictures I sent some, Trent sent some and Ray sent some.

**Pure Angel: ** Still waiting on Jase and now you.

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** UwU

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** *images of bugs*

***Finger Guns*: ** Noooooo, I want cuddly animals not bugs :( 

**Mr.Lisa Davis: ** You just said animals and bugs are animals 

***Finger Guns*: ** :( 

***Finger Guns*: ** Mooooom! Daaaad! Sonny’s being mean 

**Mom: ** Knock it off both of you or your getting grounded. 

**Dad: ** What I’d give to have a normal team

***Finger Guns*: ** Normal’s boring 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments will get me through finals!


	9. Authors Note

I’m so sorry for this. I just needed to say this your all probably going to hate me for this but;

Please try to avoid making please update comments. 

With them this already massive undertaken for giving the fandom a group chat is deserves is upped 100% and I just can’t do that.

I’m really sorry I just felt like this needed to be said. 

I just, can’t anymore.

With that being said, there’s a 50% chance I’ll be taking a writing break. My mental health has taking a nose dive lately and I’m not sure why.

Be safe out there all of you and I love you.


	10. Authors Note

Hey all, I just wanted to thank you for reading this stupid little fic. It’s with a heavy heart I tell you I’m discontinuing this.   
  


a) this time of year is rough

and b) well I don’t know it’s stupid. I’m sorry. Let’s just say I’ve drifted from this fandom and I don’t know like I said it’s stupid.

I wish you the best of luck in future endeavors 💜


End file.
